


Personal Interest | pieck x reader

by cherrier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrier/pseuds/cherrier
Summary: (SOME EVENTS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM MANGA&ANIME)At night you were one of the Anti-Marleyan Volunteers working alongside  your fellow associates Yelena and Onyankopon, but during the day time you held the position of one of the higher-ups controlling and supervising warrior unit as well as other branches of Marleyan military power. And you had the pleasure of catching infamous Cart's Titan attention, as she described herself you being her "personal interest".eng is not my first language, so i apologize in advance for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes besties<3
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Personal Interest | pieck x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go easy on me i have not writed in few years, so i kind of let myself and my style go, thanks besties enjoy<3

Relief.  
The only thing you felt as you put down the headphone. You've just finished a check-up conversation with your deputy Yelena regarding how is the issue on Paradise going.

Among all of the anti-marleyan volunteers who left two years ago to help the island grow, you and Zeke were the only ones left in Marley, as you both held powerful position amidst marleyan army and any of you going missing would cause a huge mess and even possible reveal of your plan.

Unfortunately Zeke even with being highly respected and valued, he was still monitored most of the time, so you were the one left with responsibilities of keeping an eye on your fellow volunteers working on Paradise.

It was already friday midnight, meaning the call you've just ended with Yelena was the last one of the week and you were free of the traitor duties for the rest of it. You gasped and sat more comfortably in case anyone walked in on you, as you didn't want to cause any suspicions.

Even you being one of the higher-ups among marleyan army and proving many times that you were worth that position, didn't stop your comrades to disqualify you based solely on your gender, making it tiring for you as you had constatly watch your steps and every move you've made. All of that not being enough to feed your anxiety and keep you on your feet and best behaviour all the time, you also were an Eldian yourself, who just had luck in life resulting in change of your whole indentity and being able to enlist an army as a Marleyan.

Finally after a couple of minutes, you got up from your chair, threw a last glance at your messy desk, fixed uniform in your ridiculously big mirror, that was made specifically at your command, which everyone kept making fun of you for, sometimes even accompanied with misoginistic jokes how you just couldn't resist your woman self-obsessed nature.

Smiling and admiring yourself, you left your room, which was your small-commander office and made your way out of the building. As you walked through the hallways you passed by familiar door and heard voices discussing mundane topics rather than expected military oriented ones.

That kinda threw you off as you recognized that door as one that belonged to Zeke Yeager himself, meaning he must have had other warriors inside, which was rather an unusal event. The voices got more quiet, the closer you got to the room, so you decided to be a good person and not bother anyone, especially people under you. With that being said you finally left the building and headed towards your own apartament.

You didn't know why and what, but something was telling you to walk slower this time, so you did. As you were walking down the streets, you pulled out pack of cigarattes and lighted up one, only for someone to pop up behind your back and steal it from your mouth. You watched in discomposure as the person took a long puff of your cig and big pout painted on their face.

"I didn't know you were a smoker." You raised an eyebrow and took back your belonging from them.

"As you can see I am clearly not one." Said Pieck as she aligned her steps to yours so you would walk next to each other. "I was trying to get your attention and I think i succeed at least in that."

Looking at her smirking at you, you took an even longer puff and blew smoke at her face.

  
"See, that's how you do it, Finger." You smiled and finished your cigarette. "By the way, what are you doing here? As far as I know the internment zone is the opposite direction to where we're heading."  
  
"I know, I know y/n. But I was kind of disappointed that you didn't pay us a visit today. So I figured that I will pay you one instead."  
  
_"How does she know it was me that passed through Zeke's door today?"_ You wondered in your head, but didn't say anything. "How nice of you." You laughed lightly. "You're lucky that I like you. Otherwise this could get you in trouble, sneaking up on commander like that."

She didn't say anything as she straight up followed you, towards your house, sometimes only throwing a gentle glance at your pensive expression. The thing bothering you was, how did you end up in that situation. How did you end up developing a small crush on the cart titan itself, while yourself being it's higher-up. And how come Pieck paid a special attention to you, knowing you were just some female commander.

You knew it was wrong for many reasons, not only you being her supervisor. Deeply inside you knew, how possibly this would end, being aware of your side mission; saving the Eldians and betraying Marley's goverment. But even with all of that, you still couldn't tell her to back off, to go home.

Fully aware of consequences you let her follow you to your apartment, as you let her enter your life and thoughts. And she wasn't planning on leaving any soon.


End file.
